Serkonos
Serkonos is the southernmost island of the Empire of the Isles. It has a warm, temperate climate. The cities of Serkonos are: Bastillian; Cullero; Saggunto; and Karnaca, the island's capital. Serkonos is known as the "Jewel of the South,"The Isle of Serkonos famous for warm breezes and vast beaches. Culture Serkonos is well known in particular for its cuisine, which consists largely of spiced dishes—travelers to Serkonos often return home with recipes from the island. One known dish, which can be found and consumed throughout Dishonored, is the Serkonan blood sausage. Grapes and figs are also known to grow on the island. The nation is perhaps even more noteworthy for its traditional dances, passed down to Serkonan children early in life. They are described as "sensual" by the author of The Isle of Serkonos, and are "copied by the fashionable aristocracy in the capital city of Dunwall." International Relations Along with Tyvia, Serkonos was early to join the Empire, leaving Morley as the only hold-out against the Empire's expansion. The circumstances under which Serkonos joined (whether willingly, under duress, or as a move to avoid violent conflict) are not known. The island is a frequent destination for travelers from around the Isles; according to The Isles of Serkonos, "a month spent resting beneath the sun of the beaches of Serkonos, or within one of the rural villages, can cure most maladies." The city of Cullero sees the majority of travelers from all over, but Karnaca is favored by the elites of the Empire. Several allusions are made to an abundance of trade between Serkonos and the other nations. At least one Serkonan brand (Cullero Cigars) is seen advertised in Dunwall; a guard in the Dunwall sewers can be heard stereotyping Serkonans as "nothing but merchants and whores"; and a letter found near the Golden Cat notes that the sender has received a position with the Horizon Trading Company in Karnaca, the only such business mentioned in the game. It is also noted in The Isles of Serkonos that pirates frequently target trading ships traveling from Serkonos to the rest of the Isles. The small archipelago to the east of the island has been the home to said pirates for generations. Recently, they've been attacking whaling trawlers returning to port with large quantities of whale oil. The people of Serkonos are also affiliated with the Abbey of the Everyman, in particular the Oracular Order. A High Oracle from Serkonos placed an oracular chapel there before she was murdered by "agents of the Outsider."Notable Clergy: High Oracle Dalia Somonos Trivia *Corvo Attano and Daud originally hailed from Serkonos. **Corvo is the first Royal Protector to come from Serkonos, or from anywhere outside Gristol.The Tower of Dunwall *An Old Serkonan poem titled "Death in the Month of Songs" alludes to a "disease from the East" which kills in a matter of months. This may infer some awareness of the rat plague long before it overtook Dunwall.Death in the Month of Songs *Serkonos is ruled by an "old benevolent Duke".Developer Commentary - Government *Serkonos may be an analogue of the countries of southern Europe, such as Italy, Spain, Portugal and Greece. *The city of Karnaca has its own special police, called the "Grand Guard".Meeting Daud It is unknown whether they are part of the military or an equivalent to the City Watch. Gallery Karnaca ad00.png|An advertisement for jobs in Karnaca. Sausage.png|Blood sausage, a Serkonan specialty. Cigars.png|A box of cigars from Cullero. 0_cullero_cigars.png|An advertisement for Cullero Cigars. References Category:Nations de:Serkonos